Cactus
by Vlousse
Summary: Todos saben que Barcelona tiene ese romanticismo típico de los artistas. Bastó una canción y unas botas negras para llamar la atención de Victoria Vega, quién se ve atrapada bajo los encantos del mundo artístico y será su misión darse a respetar y conocer en él. Jori.


**¡Hola!**

** Acá estoy yo otra vez, con un fic nuevo. Antes de leer quisiera recomendarles, especialmente a los melómanos (como yo), que si quieren sentir aún más la historia, escuchen la canción que inspiró tanto su nombre (que podría variar) como el primer capítulo. La canción es Cactus de Gustavo Cerati.**

**Dicho eso, Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, cosa que es lamentable porque serían mucho más sensuales y habría más drama.**

**Por último, este fic es para mi novia a la que amo y adoro. Felices 19 meses.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Disculpe, ¿podría indicarme cómo llegar a…?" no se tomaban la molestia ni de escucharme, nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Mi primer día en la Academia de Artes de Barcelona, España y todo parecía un desastre. No, no realmente. Viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas, estaba en una de las sedes con más prestigio en artes y me costaba creerlo. Visualizarme ahí en ese ambiente tan increíble parecía un caso severo de somnolencia, pero no, realmente estaba ahí y realmente estaba pasando. Yo, Victoria Vega, estaba adentrándome en una aventura completamente inesperada y aun así tan esperada. Inesperada porque no creí estar a la altura, mucho menos el día de la audición. Y bueno, esperada porque, siendo franca, siempre soñé con involucrarme en esta academia.

He de decir que en cuanto supe que había sido aceptada, fui velozmente a pedirles a mis padres que concentraran todo su conocimiento del español en mí. Ellos son de orígenes latinos (ambos costarricenses). Sin embargo, y aunque mi español es bueno, no es como el de ellos; yo soy de Los Ángeles, California. Y sí, es un largo trayecto desde Estados Unidos a España y aunque ya siento que extraño a mi familia y amigos, no tengo la más mínima intención de regresar. He venido a perseguir mi sueño.

Quiero convertirme en cantante. He querido cantar desde que tengo memoria, y lo hago a menudo, solo que el mundo no se entera porque cuento con algo 'maravilloso' que conocemos todos como pánico escénico. En serio, nunca me falla, siempre que hago el intento de cantar en público mi voz se debilita y comienza a temblar. Así que planeo superar ese pequeño y minúsculo inconveniente y dedicarme por completo a mi carrera como cantante. He compuesto varias canciones… no se las he mostrado a nadie. Bueno, tal vez alguna que otra canción a mis padres y mi hermana, pero nada extraordinario.

Seguí buscando incansablemente el decanato y por más que pedía indicaciones la gente me decía que me dirigiera al cuarto piso (que no existe, gracias) o de lleno me ignoraban. ¿Sería mi acento? Tengo buen oído y sé que mi español es un poco 'gringo', pero no está nada mal, no es perfecto, pero en serio que soy buena (o eso dicen mis padres). Así que, y por el bien de mi autoestima, desecho esa idea. Seguramente, la gente carga prisa. Ah, pero si cargan prisa, ¿cómo tienen tiempo para decirme que me vaya al supuesto cuarto piso? Tal vez no están acostumbrados a los nuevos y es razonable, el ingreso a esta academia es casi imposible (todavía no me puedo creer que entré).

En fin, seguí buscando y buscando, hasta que lo encontré. Resulta ser que estuve (casi) caminando en círculos y que la oficina del decano la tenía en mis narices. Esperé unos cinco minutos hasta ser atendida. Luego de la bienvenida y entrega de horario (horario interesante, la verdad), me indicaron mi número de habitación y me entregaron la llave. Y eso fue todo, básicamente. Así que agradecí la atención y me retiré con una sonrisa bien puesta; comprendan, estaba contenta. Y emocionada, y entusiasta, y optimista… El punto es que me sentía bien. Casi tanto como El Grinch cuando robó la navidad. Claro, ambos diferimos en que él era malintencionado… y verde. Me parece que esa comparación no me favorece, pensaré en otra más tarde.

Luego de seguir soñando despierta mientras veía mi horario y la llave de mi habitación, me senté en una banca que daba vista al extenso campus.

Era verde, muy verde, y había cierta gente. No como para decir que era un mar de gente, pero lo suficiente para decir que no estaba solo el sitio. La verdad es que era un lugar con mucha misticidad, tenía un aire bohemio, típico de Barcelona.

Pasé un rato sentada, descansando. Y en eso, escuché una guitarra. Muy bien tocada, debo aclarar. El sonido era tan limpio, tan liso, y me inspiraba una tranquilidad que creo que ni yo misma puedo explicar.

"_Un cactus suaviza mis yemas con su piel.__  
__Tiene cien años solo florece una vez.__  
__¡En tu nombre!__  
__¡En tu nombre!__"_

Escuché a alguien cantar la letra. Era voz de mujer, indiscutiblemente. Una voz poderosa pero tranquila y que combinaba a la perfección con la melodía.

"_Y tiene un veneno más amargo que la hiel,__  
__Y con solo invocarte, voy a convertirlo en miel.__  
__¡En tu nombre!__  
__¡En tu nombre!"_

Escuchaba con atención la letra, el sonido de la guitarra, la voz, todo en conjunto. Era tan perfecto que, y de manera involuntaria, me levanté de la banca y seguí la melodía. Venía de un sitio cercano, detrás de un árbol, me parece. Me dirigí hacia ese lugar.

Me paré en seco. Creo que mi boca se abrió un poco, no estoy segura, pero sí sé que he de haberme visto muy estúpida.

Se trataba de una chica. Cabello negro azabache, piel color porcelana, rasgos felinos, vestida en una camisa de botones gris, y jeans con botas, ambos color negro. Se encontraba de pie y recostada en el árbol. Era de ese tipo de persona que con solo verla te inspiraba respeto. Tenía mucha presencia, mucha personalidad, y resulta extraño que diga eso porque es la primera vez que la veo y escucho. Pero sí.

"_¡Y cuando te busco, no hay sitio en donde no estés!"_

La guitarra seguía escuchándose y comenzó a carraspear, acompañando la tonada. La muchacha se mostró más enérgica.

Alzó la mirada por primera vez y sentí mi piel erizarse.

Ojos grisáceos, expresivos, llenos de ferocidad. Me sentía perdida en un mar de color gris. Su mirada estaba clavada en mí y parecía indiferente a mi presencia. Siendo yo, habría dejado de cantar y tocar y me habría ido corriendo. Pero ella no. Ella seguía como si nada. Tal vez era ciega y no podía verme, tal vez por eso no se incomodaba. Mis dudas se disiparon cuando ella, y sin dejar de verme, ladeó un poco la cabeza en mi dirección. No solamente no era ciega. Ahora cantaba para mí.

"_Y los médanos, serán témpanos,__  
__en el vértigo, de la eternidad._

_Y los pájaros serán árboles,__  
__en lo idéntico de la soledad."_

Me veía fijamente, sin detener la canción. Su voz me hipnotizaba, era intensa, como su mirada. Era una combinación llena de poder. El contraste era de tal magnitud que no pude evitar sentirme ofendida y hasta aturdida por su talento por una fracción de segundo. La verdad es que sus características, tanto físicas como artísticas, se complementaban perfectamente. Su voz contaba con otra particularidad y era que tenía un acento, muy tenue, pero presente. Era como inglés, británico, si no me equivoco. Pero indiscutiblemente hermoso.

Las sombras del gran árbol le daban un toque aún más interesante a la imagen que tenía a tan solo unos espacios de por medio. Yo no dejaba de verla, era una escena encantadora. O por lo menos a mí me encantaba.

"_¡Y cuando te busco, no hay sitio en donde no estés!_

_Y los médanos, serán témpanos,__  
__en el vértigo, de la eternidad._

_Y los pájaros serán árboles,__  
__en lo idéntico de la soledad. De la soledad."_

Ella continuaba observándome y yo no solo la observaba de vuelta, la escuchaba con un nivel de interés bastante excepcional. Esta chica poseía un don. Un don que pude notar que ella sabía perfectamente que poseía, pues se veía muy segura de sí misma y la interpretación que me estaba ofreciendo me lo reafirmaba. Sonaba perfecta. Era perfecta. La letra, la melodía, el ritmo. Todo.

"_¡En tu nombre!__  
__¡En tu nombre!"_

Se alejaba del árbol, supongo que se había culminado la canción. Se dirigía a mí con lentitud mientras tocaba las notas finales. La tenía muy de cerca y ella me miraba directo a los ojos.

Me sonrió de medio lado para luego voltearse, dándome la espalda, empezando a tomar marcha pausada hacia el edificio de enfrente al tiempo que tarareaba y tocaba la misma melodía que me brindó hace unos segundos.

La observé marcharse, el tarareo y la guitarra se hacían lejanos así como la figura de esta chica misteriosa.

Me quedé pasmada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Hacía memoria de todo lo ocurrido. Veamos: primero me pierdo en el campus sin auxilio de nadie. Luego, y una vez encontrado el objetivo, me dan mis indicaciones. Todo bien (bueno, si perderse en el primer día entra en el concepto de bien). Pero, ¿qué hay del encuentro minutos atrás con la versión oscura de Afrodita? ¿Sería así todos los días? ¿Un encontronazo diferente cada día? Su voz… su voz era maravillosa. Sonreí.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, solo sé que me di cuenta de que el sol estaba cayendo y yo seguía ahí parada, sumergida en mis pensamientos. Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí ir a enfrentarme a mi próximo y esperemos que último reto del día.

No tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde quedará mi habitación.

* * *

**AN**

**:)?**


End file.
